vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Immortality Spell
This spell (called the Immortality Spell) was performed by Esther, The Original Witch over 1,000 years ago, and created by Silas 2,000 years ago. Esther performed the spell, at her husband Mikael's request, in order to protect her family from the werewolves. Those made into vampires using this spell are immortal beings. Silas performed this spell so he could live with his one true love forever, and is the only one with true immortality. History The First Immortal Silas wanted to live forever and Qetsiyah helped him with this out of love but when she learned he loved someone else she murdered his lover. The Cure then was created for immortality. Silas planned on using it on himself, but he was imprisoned by Qetsiyah before he could use this cure. He was then buried underground and left there for all eternity. The Original Family The Original Family is also known as the Mikaelson Family. They are known as the original family because they were once thought to be the first vampires ever made. This is later disproven when it is revealed that the immortality spell was used 1,000 prior by Silas. The parents of the family are Esther and her husband Mikael. Esther and Mikael had a child in Europe (we are unsure of the child's name) though there was a plague that struck their homeland, and that plague claimed the life of their child. Fearing for the lives of their future children, the two relocated to the new world where they had more children. Their names are Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and the youngest child was Henrik. Esther was told by the spirits of nature that there was a land with people that had been blessed with speed and strength so they embarked there. During this time the Mikaelson family made peace with it's neighbors and they all lived together happily. These people (the natives) were werewolves. Niklaus and Henrik wanted to see the men turn into wolves during the night of a full moon so they decided to spy on them. One of the werewolves transformed and killed Henrik. Niklaus brought Henrik to his mother hoping she could use her magic to help heal him, but she was unable to do so. After losing Henrik, Esther and Mikael spoke with the witch Ayana about a possible way of protecting their children from the werewolves. They wanted to protect what family they had left. How The Spell Works/Spell's Performance |-|Works= After losing Henrik, Esther attempts a spell that will give her children the protection they need from the werewolves. Despite Ayana's protests, Esther uses a special spell that would give her children speed and strength beyond that of the werewolves. The spell would involve the use of dark magic. Esther used the blood of the Original Petrova known as Tatia (for unknown reasons). She then called upon the sun for life and also used the ancient White Oak Tree for immortality. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood. Mikael then thrust his sword through the hearts of his children. They children soon came back to life and completed their transition with the consumption of human blood. Soon after completing their transition into the vampires, the spirits of nature turned against them. The sun which was used in the spell could burn them. The plants (vervain) that grew at the bottom of the White Oak Tree could also burn them and it could prevent them from compelling people. Furthermore, since the white oak tree was used in the spell, then only wood from the white oak tree could kill those made into vampires by the spell. It was also revealed shortly afterward that Niklaus was not Mikael's son. Esther had a secret affair with one of the villagers, and the villager was a werewolf. When Niklaus killed his first human, he triggered the curse necessary to turn a human into a werewolf. This made Klaus into the first vampire/werewolf hybrid. This spell has been used a few times to date. Once over a thousand years ago on Esther's children and her husband, and then again during modern times on Alaric Saltzman. It is also implied that the spell was used once 2,000 years ago by a witch named Silas. This means that the spell was used at least 3 times in history. |-|Alaric= Over 1,000 years later, Esther made use of the same dark magic that was used by her during the immortality spell, and she turned Alaric into a new original vampire. Alaric was an original by species, but not by blood, he however can be considered a different type of original popularly referred to as an Enhanced Original. Alaric is far younger than the other originals but with much greater power and without the weakness to white oak wood. Although Esther used a similar spell for Alaric, though the parameters were adjusted in some ways: *The spell used the blood of Elena Gilbert instead of Tatia's. Elena Gilbert is a descendant of Tatia, and also a Doppelgänger, making her blood a powerful binding agent for the spell possibly in a similar way that the moonstone bound the hybrid curse. *The spell used Elena Gilbert's life force instead of an immortal object used for Esther's family. As a result of this, Alaric could not be killed using wood from the tree, was not affected by the white oak ash laced daggers and was immune to regular stakes. This is seen when Alaric attacked Rebekah, and Caroline came to save her. The two attempted driving the stake into his heart. They were successful in plunging it through, though the stake does not kill Alaric. This however did mean that if Elena died in any way, he would die as well. This was confirmed by Alaric in Before Sunset and illustrated when Elena died in The Departed. This ingredient is necessary as no witch can create a truly immortal being, thus always providing a loophole as stated by Bonnie Bennett in Before Sunset. *Vervain still affected Alaric. There are a few possible reasons for that: *#According to Rebekah's story, vervain supposedly affected the originals because it grew at the base of the white oak tree that gave them their immortality. This could mean Rebakah was possibly unaware if or else there was an additional step to the spell. *#Esther used her talisman to channel massive amounts of magical energy. It contained vervain which is why she probably never needed to use magic herbs in her spell - it was always with her. Both times the spell was performed by Esther. This meant vervain was always indirectly used in the spell, so it could explain why both Alaric as well as the originals and their vampire descendants abilities suffer from the effects of vervain. *It is unknown why, but despite his young age, Alaric became much stronger than the other original vampires. Vampires grow stronger with age, and despite the fact that Alaric was a newly turned vampire, he was still able to overpower Rebekah with relative ease and even Klaus. That is a lot since Klaus is a hybrid. A few theories on how that might be as follows: *#Alaric was turned in the old cemetery, around the place Klaus ripped Esther's heart from her chest. This made the cemetery a hotspot, as Bonnie puts it. It gave Esther power enough to fight Bonnie completely, while channeling a massive spell at the same time. It made Alaric's transformation special. He is still burns by the sunlight but is more impervious to it, suggesting he can use a greater amount of the sun's gift of natural energy as his strength. *#Esther made the originals powerful enough to fend themselves off werewolves - they had to be stronger and agile. However, Alaric was made to kill the originals so he had to be even stronger than them. The spell was cast keeping in mind Alaric's need of strength. *Esther chose Alaric since he had suffered a lot at the hands of vampires. She caused him to develop an alter-ego called the Darkness, who had a pure and uncompromising hatred of vampires, every time Alaric died and was brought back with the Gilbert ring. Hence, even after feeding once to turn himself, he does not succumb to any type of blood-lust, and did not become the type of "monster" the Originals became, as Esther predicted. *Since he does not exhibit bloodlust, which is the trademark characteristic of the species historically known as vampires, it would not be right to call him that. As the immortality spell was used on him, he is an immortal, which is still incorrect as he lives only as long as Elena will. *Like the previous spell, the one upon whom the spell is performed becomes nearly indestructible and in this case semi-immortal. It is assumed that vampires, if ever descended from this species, would also be weaker than Alaric was and have weaknesses different than those descended from the originals. This line of vampires would be probably be immune to staking. Their life would still be bound to Elena's and they'll die with Elena. Also, since Alaric consumed Elena's blood and got bound to Elena's life, Alaric's vampire descendents will have their life bound to their immediate ascendant; so killing any one vampire of this kind will kill off all his descendants and of course the entire bloodline if Alaric is killed. |-|Silas= Not much is known about the spell's performance on Silas. All that is known is that it was invented by Silas and Qetsiyah and that blood was a key part of the spell. This is confirmed by Atticus Shane in O Come, All Ye Faithful, when he states that human blood is the lifeforce of an immortal. Shane states that once the Cure is obtained there will be no more need to feed on blood and that this would be the cure to immortality. The fact that the immortality reversal spell can accomplish this means that Qetsiyah created it to cure bloodlust and by extension immortality. This must therefore mean that human blood was used in the original spell. Nothing else about the spell's usage on Silas is currently known, be they similarities or differences between it and the spell that Esther used on her husband and children. In She's Come Undone, Bonnie reveals that Silas has true immortality from his and Qetsiyah's spell and is immune to any weapon, save for the Cure to make him mortal and vulnerable again. This is markedly different from the spell Esther used which can be undone with wood from the white oak tree. It is also revealed in Graduation that this spell had a consequence. When Silas used this spell on himself 2,000 years ago, it caused the creation of a doppleganger line. As a result, Stefan Salvatore and Silas both share the same face. Stefan is Silas' doppleganger. More differences would include: • Invulnerability to the sun. Silas has been seen standing in the sun, and he seems to be unaffected. This differs from Esther's immortality spell as her children can be burned by the sun (with the exception of Klaus who is a hybrid). Alaric could also be burned by light from the sun. This may be because the original immortality spell did not use the sun, or because it was more powerful than Esther's version. • Silas' immortality spell seems to have also given him additional powers that other vampires (including the original family) do not possess. For example: Silas has stated and proven numerous times, that he is psychic. He can read the minds of other people. The original family cannot do this. He can also use his telepathic powers to create powerful illusions. • As stated previously, Silas is a true immortal. He cannot be killed. He is completely indestructible. Esther's immortality spell cannot give rise to true immortals. There is always a way to undo the spell. The original family for example can be killed with white oak wood. • Normal vampires seem to get stronger as times passes. Though it was shown that Silas possesses super-strength when he broke Jeremy's Gilbert's neck with one hand, Damon still managed to win against him in a physical confrontation. This may be for one of a few reasons: Damon surprised him, so maybe he was caught off guard, or perhaps because he has been trapped for 2,000 years and he is not as strong as he should be. It may also be possible that the original immortality spell does not increase the strength of vampires with time as we see with modern vampires. These things have not been confirmed in the show. Trivia *Esther is the only one that has been seen performing this spell so far. *Vampires created using this spell are virtually indestructible. While normal vampires can be killed by wood or a werewolf bite (among other things), those made into vampires through the use of the immortality spell cannot be killed by these means. *Vampires that are created using this spell seem to possess an ability that vampires turned through vampire blood do not possess. This is the ability to compel other vampires as is clearly demonstrated with the original family. It is unclear whether Alaric could do this. *There is always a loop-hole for this spell. Though the spell grants immortality to the person made into a vampire using it, there is always a way to kill that entity. The Mikaelson family for example can be killed using wood from the White Oak Tree. Another example of this would be the death of Alaric Saltzman. Alaric was bound to Elena Gilbert and he died when she died. *The only people made into vampires with this spell are Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Mikael, and also Alaric. It was revealed in season 4 that a vampire named Silas became a vampire using a more powerful form of this spell. *Elijah mentions that Esther was not who turned them into monsters (spell), but they themselves became the monsters. **This spell like many others, is neutral, however, users or victims where the spells are applied, are the ones who decide what to do with the attributes or benefits. * It has been confirmed by Julie Plec that Esther did not create the spell, but merely used it. It has also been implied by Julie that it has been used at least once before. ** The spell was used by Silas, who became the world's first immortal. * Vampires created by this spell possess abilities that vampires turned by the blood of other vampires do not. The Originals are unable to be killed by both the sun and the werewolf bite, though they are still affected by both. They can also compel vampires. Silas seems to be immune to the sun altogether, and can generate lifelike and powerful illusions. * According to Bonnie, Qetsiyah's version of the spell made Silas truly immortal without any weaknesses but the cure. Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural